finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Menu
The Menu is a recurring feature in the Final Cross series' games and one of the key modules that make up each game. The menu can be opened from the Field or World Map modules, often through a specially assigned action button. The menu displays a number of elements, such as the status of characters, variables such as time and Gil, and the main navigation list. The navigable part of the menu is in a list format, traversed using the cursor controlled by the D-pad. The core features of the menu allow the player to configure their party setup, to view their inventory, and to Configure the game's settings. The menu is also usually where the player can choose to save. Since the World Map module has been exchanged for direct interconnecting field locations in the Final Cross games, the save menu is accessed immediately from Save Station. In Final Cross the menu features tutorials and have information about story elements and terms in the game.The menu can be exited with the cancel button. Accessing The menu is accessed through one of the action buttons on the controller, when available usually as follows: ''Final Cross ''series has the menu accessible in the field, and also the World Map the menu can be accessed at all times, including during battle, allowing for easier customization and pausing of time to switch to relevant equipment. The menu can occasionally be accessed through an option in dialogue. When dealing with two parties, after switching to the opposite party the player is often given an option to remove equipment from other characters and to access the menu to customize the current party's characters before dialogue or a battle ensues. Various sections of the menu can also be accessed at periods of time. At various points in the game the player may need to choose a party and this part of the menu may open. Some games also assign various Layout Final Cross features general elements. One side of the menu usually displays the characters in the active party, most often depicted with a portrait. Alongside each character is a brief look at the character's current status, such as their current HP compared to their max HP, and statuses that have remained after battle.I the menu will also change various text colors to indicate statuses. This information as well as more extensive information about the character is also often found in an option titled Status.In Final Cross the player can move their cursor over a character and switch their Party by selecting them. On one side of the menu is a narrow list of navigation options. Most of the options link into a further sub-menus relevant to the specific option. The navigation list is the main part of the menu and allows the player to do all of the customization and viewing of the information. In one of the corners of the screen is usually a number of variables.Final Cross games will display the player's current time spent during the save and the player's current amount of gil. will also have a bar to display the location of the player including their sub-location. Another bar on the menu will be present to describe what each option does when the cursor is on them. Options On the navigation there are a number of options present.There are a number of different purposes for the options. One of the primary purposes of them are to allow customization of the characters, such as their current equipment. There is also options to access the inventory and also various abilities, a number of which, particularly restorative and curative, can be used from the menu. Some magic may also serve a unique purpose on the menu such as warping out of dungeons. Other options on the menu will contain data including tutorials to help a player understand how the game works, and information centers to make it easier for a player to understand the game, or expand on what might not be said in dialogue. Inventory Inventory,also known as Items, or Item.One of the more recurring options, The Inventory option allows the player to view their inventory, what items they have, and how much they have in stock. The inventory is usually divided into different areas, splitting them into a main set of items,Key Items. Other subordinates exist, such as Materials and Repices. Final Cross games mark each item with a relevant symbol denoting the type of item. In the menu are a selection of items that can be used in battle and cannot be used in battle, while others can be used in either circumstance. One of the features of the Inventory option is to reorganize the inventory in either an automatic way or a custom way. This allows players to move items more likely to be used to the top of the inventory, particularly useful in battles,inventory option also give two sortable lists, one for battle items and one for the menu's inventory. The benefit of having the two menus is that it removes the time going through unusable items when in battle situations. Equip See also: Equipment. The Equip option, also known as Equipment, allows characters to change their weapon, armor, and accessories they currently have equipped. This menu will normally contain a bar where the effect of any additional effect of the equipment is displayed. There is also a portion that will display the character's current stats and the stat gains or losses that equipping the equipment currently highlighted will have on the character, displaying improvements in yellow and decreases in red. Equipment menus have an Optimize option which automatically equips the player with the best equipment according to the game.The order equipment appears in this sub menu usually depends on how it has been sorted in the Item sub menu. Ability The Ability option, also known as Skills, is a feature in Final Cross, which is regularly split into numerous options, often including the Magic option. The Ability option allows the player to view the abilities owned by a specific character. The Ability option also allow a character to use their abilities from the menu. The Ability or Magic option has a number of divisions within it. The divisions depend on the divisions of abilities in the game. A Magic option is divided by the type of magic, such as Black Magick, White Magick, and Summons. Status The Status menu displays all relevant stat numbers including the character's base stats and stats that have other effectors, such as the equipment being used. The amount of Experience Points, the character's menu commands, and the state of the Overdrive gauge if applicable are also usually displayed here. It is also a regular occurrence for other screens to appear over the top displaying more specific information, such as specific abilities, status and elemental resistances, and Overdrives information. Party Party, also known as Switch, PHS, or Formation and Order, is an option in Final Cross games' menus. Is an option that can change player's positions when in battle also allow the player to switch out members of the current party with members not in the current party. The Party option primarily affect is the order of characters. The character in the first position can also change other things, such as the name and whose character's stats are displayed on the save file, the picture displayed on the save icon, and who the player controls when traversing the field. Summons the summon option apperes in Final Cross.''This option allows players to see their summons and see their stats and progression. It also allows the player to assign abilities. Overdrives The option for Overdrives appers in Final Cross.This option allows players to view the effect of ''Overdrive skills and change settings. Information In Final Cross the player can find it within the Tutorial option from the main menu.Within the game's information option is information about locations, events, characters, and other terms the player may come across in the game. It serves to expand upon the game and also easily display information if the player wants to check up on something or read up on it. These sections often update as the player progresses. Config Main article: Config Config, also known as Configuration, or Settings, is a recurring option featured in the menu of the Final Cross ''games. The Config option allows the user to change the settings. This includes changing the colors and background, and also the speed of various things such as the Battle Speed. Other common options including changing the controller setup, changing the battle mode which decides how and when the time gauge fills, and the cursor position in battle. Tutorial The Tutorial option, also known as Help, or Traveler's Tips, allows players to view helpful guides for various aspects of the game. They may contain tutorials that have been available previously in the game or guides especially for the section. Save The Save option is a common option to appear in games in the series,The Save option saves the current state of progress to a storage device. There is occasionally a Memo or Quicksave option which saves memory to the system's RAM instead. Final Cross use an auto-save feature that automatically saves the player's progress at certain checkpoints, and the game can also be saved any time from the menu. Job The Job option,is a recurring option featured in the Job System.The Job option allows characters to switch their current job class and also view their progress with other accessible job classes. Development games in the series have a place where they can spend a points earned on progressing their player.In ''Final Cross '' Bestiary Main article: Bestiary (Term) Bestiary is never an option found directly on the main screen of the menu, but can be found within a sub-menu. Often found within the Config, found within the Datalog information option in ''Final Cross the bestiary displays all enemies that the player has defeated within the course of the game. An image of each will be shown, and written information about the enemies, and the stats of the enemy. Bestiary options also include an integer for the amount of the enemy defeated. In ''Final Cross ''an integer displays next to an enemy to indicate how many more of that type of enemy have to be beaten to unlock further pages of information about the enemy. Category:Miscellaneous